finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Burke
New York State Police Trooper Thomas Burke is a survivor in Final Destination 2. He is a highway patrol officer stationed in Westchester County, and is one of the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. Officer Burke was the seventh survivor to die. Biography Thomas was born in New York. He currently resides in Westchester County, and is one of the stationed police officers in the Route 23 sub-station. Besides highway patrol, Thomas also performs secondary tasks such as police investigation and crime scene cleanup. During a stake-out with his partner, Thomas was reassigned to clean the remains of Billy Hitchcock, avoiding a fatal shoot-out which took his partner's life. Final Destination 2 Kimberly Corman suddenly stalls her SUV in the middle of the road after having a premonition of a pile-up in the highway. The drivers behind her, including Thomas, complained about her interruption until vehicles ahead crash one another and explode in the highway. As a result, Kimberly was later interrogated by Thomas at a police sub-station, where Kimberly explained that her vision was very similar to Alex Browning's vision, and that they are now all in Death's List. Thomas and the other survivors disregard this until survivor Evan Lewis dies the next day, alarming the survivors about the incoming danger. Thomas willingly agrees to Kimberly to save the group from Death with the help of Clear Rivers, the last survivor of Flight 180. Nonetheless, their attempts prove unsuccessful. Clear suggests to the couple to meet with mortician William Bludworth, who helps the latter by claiming about how new life can defeat Death. Kimberly realizes that pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson can save them, however this proves false since Isabella was meant to live even in the premonition. After Clear and Eugene's deaths, Kimberly sacrifices herself for Thomas' safety by driving the van she is riding to a lake, however Thomas rescues her and sends her to a hospital for recovery. Thinking she and Thomas finally cheated Death, they went to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them how their son Brian Gibbons was saved from Death by the survivors. To everyone's surprise, Brian is incinerated nearby due to a barbecue grill malfunction 'Death' A newspaper clipping shows that five years after Brian Gibbons' death, Burke went to a hardware store to buy supplies, and met Kimberly inside. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall. The newspaper article on his death: Signs/Clues * At the top of the page of the newspaper, there is a heading that says "COST OF COMMUTING | B2-3" which could possibly be referencing the Route 23 pile-up. * The car started the chain reaction used to be owned by Evan Lewis. * The woodchipper that sucked Thomas and Kimberly in is owned by Brian Gibbons' father. * Thomas and Kimberly's death certificates were signed by Doctor Ellen Kalarjian. * The funeral services for both were held at Mr. Bludworth's Funeral Home. * Burke's police callsign is Unit 13. * Ironically, the machine that kills him is a machine that deals with logs and wood. Mistakes in his death *This article is the corrected version. For the mistakes it had see below: **Note that the article says Route 180 pile-up, when in the film it was actually Route 23. **The article says the event took place at Lakeview, NJ, but in the film it says they were residents of White Plains, NY. **There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in ''Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline. **Brian Gibbons's father is named Peter Gibbons, instead of "Roger Gibbons". As Mrs. Gibbons had called him "Peter" in Final Destination 2. Unless Mr Gibbons had changed his first name after Brian's death, this is an error. Trivia *The movie's producer Craig Perry, had confirmed Kimberly and Thomas' death on facebook and twitter. He also mentioned that the writer of the article was his assistant at that time, so there were some mistakes. Whatever the article is cannon or not, Craig didn't mention clearly. But it can assured that it is consider canon, since he confirmed Kimberly and Thomas's death. *Kimberly & Thomas' Fate was revealed in the alternate ending of Final Destination 3. * In the original script of Final Destination 3, Kimberly and Officer Burke were going to be on Train 081 and die along with Wendy Christensen, Kevin Fischer and Julie Christensen. Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas Burke, Thomas